Sonic Zombies
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: When Sonic and his friends are bitten by interdimensional travelers, they transform into flesh-eating monsters. Will the entire Earth be consumed, or will a cure be found first? Based on Marvel Zombies. Slight SonicxAmy and ShadowXRouge.
1. Birth Of The Sonic Zombies

**Chapter 1**

**Birth Of The Sonic Zombies, Part One**

Our story begins with a red ship zooming through the cosmos. However, the dwellers of said ship are what mold our story. The corpse of a 12 year old boy, standing on it's own while holding a key-shaped sword sits at the controls. It then talks.

"Oh, come on! Why am I on ship duty?"

I suppose you see now? The boy is a Zombie. Why can he talk? He is a higher functioning Zombie. The victim of an infection that transforms any thing infected into a flesh-eating monster.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Says another dweller. This one's an anthropomorphic dog, also infected with the Zombie plague. He is seen eating a Human arm.

The boy turns to look at the dog. Sora, the hero of Kingdom Hearts, the wielder of the Keyblade as well as his comrades, are now Zombies. He smiles kindly at the creature, one eye missing from his head and one arm completely rid of flesh, muscle tissue showing all the while. He is wearing his Halloween Town costume currently.

"Nothing, Goofy." He replies. "Where's Donald? He should be doing this, not me!'

"Um, Donald's doing one of those tracking spells." Replies the dog. "He's trying to search for some more food. It's taking long because of hunger pains."

"Yeah." The boy replies, taking a pensive stance. "It's been a while since we've eaten some food..."

He then notices the arm Goofy was nibbling.

"Where did you get _that?"_ The boy asks expectantly. "Is there food on board?!"

"I took it with me. I got some for all three of us." Goofy replies as he reqaches into his pocket and takes out a leg.

"Donald's eaten his already, I'm eatin' mine now. Here's yours."

The boy catches the leg and digs in voraciously. That's when Donald enters the room. The duck, also Zombified, is wearing a mummy outfit to hide his disconfigurations. Mostly just missing flesh, though.

"Well, i've found...HEY!" Donald yells as he sees Sora eating. He immediately rushes toward him, screaming.

"Mine! Mine!" "Hey, get off!"

Goofy smirks as he prys the two Zombies apart.

"I got one for each, so back off." He says to Donald. "Besides, you found food?"

Donald, looking rather pissed, explains their plight.

"Yep." The magician replies, smiling evilly. "I just sensed this dimension's Earth. Life forms _everywhere_."

"Well then, full speed ahead!" The boy exclaims looking at the stars confidently. "It's feeding time, guys!"

* * *

The scene shifts to Earth. A quiet day, rather cloudy. We see Sonic the Hedgehog racing with a black hedgehog named Shadow across an island coast. They have just finished.

"You win, buddy." Sonic says to Shadow. "You've gotten fast."

"Hmph." Shadow scoffs as he just crosses his arms while looking away from Sonic.

"Come on, Shadow." Sonic says, giving Shadow a noogie. "Lighten up."

"GET OFF!" Shadow violently pushes the blue hedgie away. He then calms down and looks at the dazed Sonic with a retiring glance. "Sorry, but I don't like people touching me."

Sonic gets up. "That's fine. Now, let's get a bite to eat. How about Chili Dogs?"

"Again?" Shedow asks stunned. "You've inhaled 12 of those horrid things this day alone. God, you're a pig."

Sonic was about to reply with a curse word, but the portable communicator that he always carries with him activates. Sonic mainly uses this to keep in touch with Tails.

"Hello?" He answers. A holographic image ops up. He expects to see Tails at his computer like always. Instead, the image shows him being dragged. Tails is struggiling just to hold on.

"HELP!" The fox yells out desperately. "CANNIBALS!" The image distorts. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The image fades as a splurting sound is heard, communication abruptly cut. Sonic and Shadow rush immediately to the town of Soleanna. Once there, they head to Tails' house.

Sonic and Shadow enter Tails' apartment to see a boy leaning over Tails. Crunching noises were heard.

"What the?!" Shadow exclaims.

The boy turns around, looking at the two stunned hedgehogs. Tails is seen unconcious, chunks of flesh and certain entrails seen missing. They then look back at the boy. His lips are bloody.

"Hey there." The boy says. "Anyone want a drumstick?"

Sonic tearfully uses his Spin Attack to push the boy away from Tails. Sora, AKA the boy, was knocked into the far wall. He then gets up and loks at Sonic as if nothing happened. The boy summons his Keyblade. The sword looks different now. Instead of it's normal gray tone, it is jet black, but otherwise it looks just like the original.

"No? Oh, well. Man, am I _starving!"_

The boy moves with a gazzelle's grace. The two hedgehogs get into defensive postures.

Sonic prepares to use Homing Attack while Shadow prepares to use Chaos Control.

However, the boy proves faster, and bites Sonic. This world's Sora must have _way_ more combat experience than his Kingdom Hearts counterpart in order to match Sonic's speed.

Sonic then gets onto his knees, clutching his head. He is in too much pain to fight.

Shadow focuses his attack on Sora.

"Chaos Spear!"

The boy makes a movement, and Shadow's spear is absorbed into a wall of wind, effectively cancelled out.

"I'm not like the faker." Shadow says. "I'm stronger."

Shadow tries to punch Sora, only to have his fist blocked by the boy's sword.

"Fake or not, i'm havin' my lunch!" The boy says. It's not until they both enter defensive postures that Shadow gets what's going on.

"You are a cannibal!" Shadow exclaims. "You disgust me!"

"Tch." Sora scoffs as he raises his sword into the air, crashing it down. "Your gonna become one of us soon enough."

"Argh!" Shadow, paralyzed by the blow's power is immediately bitten from behind by something else. This "something else" is revealed to be Donald.

"AAAAH!" Shadow enters Sonic's position, clutching his head.

Sora and Donald high-five each other as they look on at the two tortured hedgehogs.

Sora and Donald tap their feet impatiently, watching all the while. Sora then counts down with his fingers.

"Three...Two...One."

At that instant, Sonic and Shadow's screams get even louder.

"Blood's boiling..." "My heart..."

The two then spew green liquid, and then get up, both of them looking at Sora angrily.

That's when they examine each other.

"How are you feeling, Faker?" Shadow asks.

"Much better." Sonic replies. "But i'm hungry as hell."

Scared citizens are seen walking over to see what happened.

"And I only want one thing." Sonic states.

"FLESH!"

Sonic and Shadow, entering bluring speeds, tear pieces of flesh from the citizens that were near in record time.

Sora looks at Donald and smiles. "They grow up so fast, don't they?"

Donald just watches in awe as the hedgehogs reappear in front of Sora and Donald not two seconds after their murder spree.

"You comin' or what?" Sonic asks the two surprised Zombies.

"Um...yeah, I guess." Sora replies. "Let's go, Donald."

"I call dibs on the eyes!" Donald yells.

* * *

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to Dr, Eggman, Sonic's arch-rival.

He is currently watching the news when they enter a Breaking News segment to discuss the Zombies' murder spree.

"The heroes known as Sonic and Shadow the hedgehog have gone insane." Says the newswoman. "It appears they are..." She reads her reference paper and immediately has a nervous breakdown.

"They are...OH GOD! THEY ARE EATING PEOPLE! WE ARE ALL DOOMED! SOMEONE HELP US!"

The segment doesn't last long. As soon as the woman starts talking, Sonic is seen stalking her from behind.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

The cameraman drops the camera and runs like hell. However, he is heard screaming. gushing sounds are heard, and blood drops on to the camera's screen. Sonic and Shadow are heard laughing maniacally just before the camera's image shuts down. Eggman is speechless.

"Oh god!" Eggman says. "What are they, Zombies?"

The Doctor stands up, and summons one of his robots.

"Get the President on the line. NOW!"

The President answers not ten minutes later.

"Yes, Doctor?" He asks.

"You've been watching the news, correct?" Eggman asks.

"Yes." President Bush replies. "We are doing everything within our power to repel the hedgehogs. Still, do you know why they have turned cannibalistic?"

"No." Says Eggman. "I have noticed that their flesh has begun to decompose. Bush, this will seem stupid, but..."

"They have become Zombies, Doctor?" Bush asks.

"Yes, i'm afraid so." Eggman replies. "I shall begin research on a cure. Meanwhile, look for one Zombie that stands out. This will be the leader, and the one who i'm assuming infected them. Tell Sonic's friends to go into hiding, otherwise they shall be infected, too."

"What the-? Oh, no!" The president is heard screaming. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Gushing sounds are heard, and a voice intercepts the line.

"All of you..." It says. "Accept the gospel..."

The sounds then continue.

"Who is this?!" Eggman screams. "ANSWER, GOD DAMN YOU!"

Silence, except the sounds. The Doctor cuts the line.

"Assemble the Eggman Fleet! CHARGE!" Eggman replies.

* * *

Scenes shift to Goofy, who is chasing someone currently.

"EEEK! GET AWAY!"

We see Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit running from Goofy and a Zombified Tails.

"Just a bite!" Tails says. He is missing an arm.

Goofy and Tails begin to gain speed. As Amy is running, she goes near ABC Studios, where the news segment was broadcast. Blue and Black blurs exit from the building. Amy then smiles, hoping that Sonic would save her. But when Sonic and Shadow stop, she screams even louder, realizing that Sonic and Shadow are cannibals, too.

Cream is crying, scared to death. Amy picks her up and runs as fast as she can in another direction. Sonic pursues her, and maintaining her speed, runs next to her.

"Hey there, Amy!" Sonic says kindly. "You mind stopping?"

"No! You just want to eat us!" Cream screams.

"No!" Sonic says as if he's denying it. "I want you guys to become one of us.'

"OH, HELL NO!" Amy screams as she take out her hammer with a free hand, carrying Cream in another. "Not after what I saw on the news!"

"Amy." Sonic says. "I already bit you both!"

"WHAT?!" Amy asks as the pains swells up within her, causing her to drop Cream, as well as her hammer, and stop. She sobs due to the pain.

"What have you done to me, Sonic?" She asks in between heaves. Cream spews the liquid.

"You two will become Zombies right about...now."

Amy spews as well. The two newly ushered Zombies look at Sonic.

"Sooner or later..." Sonic says. "We will eat this entire world."

"Yeah." Zombie Amy says. "A big buffet!"

The Zombies laugh evilly as they head back to meet up with their Zombie friends.

It's the beginning of the end.


	2. Preparing For War Against Eggman

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Preparing For War With An Egg-Shaped Scientist**

Shortly after the incident with Amy, the Sonic Zombies seperated to infect the rest of Soleanna.

Silver the Hedgehog, who resolved to stay in Soleanna, stood against Zombie Amy and Cream. However, he was infected when he had to recover from overuse of his abilities and was cornered. He is seen running.

"What the hell is happening to everybody?" He asks himself. Cream finds him.

"Mister, can I please bite you?" She asks innocently.

"Oh, damn!" He runs the opposite way to find Amy impeding him.

"One bite is all it takes." She says frankly.

"Take _this!"_ Silver says as he attempts to use his Psychokinesis, only to find himself drained.

"No! Not... now!"

They quickly infect him. His full power manifests Post-Infection...

* * *

Knuckles was infected when Shadow and him battled it out. Shadow's superior speed allowed him to bite the echidna before he even could move. Stupid Knuckles...

Rouge fought Zombie Silver soon after his infection. He used his Psychokinesis to knock her to the ground. She used her hand-to-hand experience to hold him back, but he had recovered energy while this happened and lifted her off of the ground. He then bit her while laughing in a madman's fashion.

Team Chaotix fought Sora, Donald and Goofy. Sora battled Espio while Donald and Goofy held off Vector and Charmy.

Vector fell first. Donald used his Magic to immobilze Vector while Goofy bit him.

"Damn!" Said Vector.

"Bite him now, Goofy!" Donald yells as the spell wears off.

"Got it!" Goofy replies as he eats a chunk of Vector's leg.

Meanwhile...

"Die, you stupid Ninja wannabe." Sora says as he trades blows with Espio.

"Never underestimate Ninja Power! Leaf Swirl!"

Sora used Aero spells to counter Espio's invisibility. After a couple whacks with his Keyblade, he killed the ninja chameleon.

Charmy was burnt to death quickly by one of Donald's Fire spells.

The Chaotix were devoured up to the point where Zombification was impossible.

* * *

While the massacre worsened, Doctor Eggman prepared his attack on the Zombies.

He gathered up remaining survivors as well as uninfected furries.

However, these uninfected weren't exactly desireable.

Fang the Sniper, Metal Sonic, E-123 Omega, and even the Babylon Rogues.

"Now that i've explained the situation, what do we do now?" He asks the furries.

Metal Sonic speaks first. "Why should we care what happens to the Humans?"

Omega adds on. "AFFIRMATIVE. LEVEL OF SIGNIFICANCE OF THE HUMAN RACE IS WITHIN THE RANGE OF 1 PERCENT. BESIDES, WE CARE NOT WHAT HAPPENS TO THIS PLANET AS LONG AS INTERDIMENTIONAL WARP IS POSSIBLE. EVEN THOUGH MUCH GRIEF HAS BEEN IMBEDDED INTO MY MEMORY BANKS DUE TO THE DEATH AND SUBSEQUENT INFECTION OF SHADOW AND ROUGE, SELF-PRESERVATION IS THE CURRENT SENSIBLE COURSE OF ACTION."

Fang finishes. "Yeah. We all look after Number One. How come we shouldn't just take this thingamajig you've made and leave you here? Besides, maybe you infected them on purpose in order to rule over them."

The Rogues argue with Fang. "You stupid monster. You call yourself a Mercenary." Wave says. "If everyone's dead, you can't make any money."

"Leave him alone, Wave." Jet orders. "If he wants to be selfish, it's no skin off of our beaks."

"Doctor." A Robot says.

"Yes?" The Doctor asks.

"Unidentified unliving lifeforms have been detected near the Egg Fleet."

"The Zombies..." Eggman says. "Will you all help or not?"

* * *

Scenes switch to the Sonic Zombies.

We see Sonic and Shadow splitting the Zombies into teams in order to attack Eggman's HUGE Airship.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy." Shadow begins. "You all will distract Eggman by sneaking abord from behind."

"We've got a better plan." Sora says.

"What?" Asks Sonic.

Sora takes a remote from his pocket and presses a button on it. The Zombies shield their eyes as the winds pick up. One minute later, they are all staring at a red ship.

"This is the Gummi Ship." Goofy explains. "We travel to other worlds to find food. It can fight, too."

"Now I see." Sonic says. "They want to engage in a dogfight with Eggman's Armada."

"Fine. I don't care." Shadow says. He then turns to Amy Rose who is accompanying Cream.

Silver steps in close behind Amy. "You all will distract the Doctor's Defensive Units. In other words, his long ranged soldiers."

"Right!" Silver says.

"But I want to go with Sonic!" Amy says.

Sonic points to Shadow, and then to himself.

"Me and Shads here will destroy his various fleet ships." He rests his arm on Shadow's.

Shadow quickly gives Sonic a warning glare. Sonic immediately gets nervous and removes his arm rapidly after seeing a Chaos Spear form on Shadow's fist.

"Sorry. Me and _Shadow_ will destroy his various fleet ships."

Rouge, who stepped near Shadow, just rolled her eyes.

"What will the rest of us Zombies do then?" She then said to the angsty hedgehog. "I mean, c'mon. Don't take away the fun."

"Just keep eating." Shadow said. "Besides, it's dangerous and...I don't want you hurt."

"Are you worried about me, Shadow baby?" She asks Shadow. His necrotic face turns red as he blushes instantly.

"Moving on."

He turns to Knuckles and Tails.

Knuckles, who was recently added to the Sonic Zombies, was fiddling his thumbs in anticipation.

"Hello?" Shadow says, annoyed.

"What?" Knuckles asks. Tails, who was trying to sew back his missing arm, is silent throughout.

"Anyway, you two will attack the Doctor's front lines." Says Shadow.

"But I can't fight all that well." Tails says. "And _this_ doesn't help things." Tails holds up his unattached arm.

"Use your combat mechs." Shadow says, ignoring further protest from the unwilling undead Fox.

"Besides." Knuckles says. "Can't you just make a metal arm or somethin'?"

"I guess..." Tails says with an exasperated sigh.

"Cream." Shadow says. Cream turns around, looking scared as hell. Tears are welling up within her eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Shadow?" She asks.

"I know you didn't want this, but we had no choice." Shadow says in an attempt to console her. She just screams at him.

"You all could just be trying to fight this!' The rabbit says. "But, no! You all just keep on eating like it's the best thing in the world!"

Tails looks at Cream and sighs.

"But, you ate too." Tails says, pretending to be mad. "None of us want to be doing this, but we have to."

Cream is silently sulking.

"Poor thing." Rouge says to Shadow. "She should've been spared this grisly fate."

Shadow turns his back to his Zombie friends.

"Faker, let's go." Shadow says to Sonic.

"Aye aye, Mon Capitain!" Sonic says happily.

"All other units, move out!" Shadow says to the rest.

The Zombies split up to achieve their assigned missions. Cream is seen sobbing while sitting on the street. Amy chases Sonic. The blue hedgie quickly stops her.

"Amy, I know you want to come with." Sonic says. "But, I don't want you to get yourself killed. Besides, Cream is having a hard time right now and she needs you."

"Faker, let's go. Move your lazy ass!" Shadow yells.

Sonic sighs and then follows Shadow before Amy says anything.

Amy walks back and sits next to Cream.

"You okay?" Amy asks.

"Yeah." Cream says. "I'm fine. Perfectly fine and dandy."

The rabbit then starts laughing uncontrollably.

That's when Amy realizes...Cream's gone insane.

She immediately gets fearful for Cream's sanity.


	3. The Zombies Will Rock Everybody Else!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**The Zombies Will Rock Everybody Else!**

We begin this chapter aboard the Gummi Ship. Sora, Donald and Goofy are at the helm.

Since Silver and Amy were to fight the Long Range units of the Doctor's robotic army, Sora allowed them to use the Gummi Ship to get to their assigned point.

Amy is sitting next to Cream, who has stopped laughing, but is rocking back and forth in a nervous fashion. Goofy looks at Amy knowingly. Cream's mind isn't strong enough to handle the thoughts of killing and consuming that the infection produces without mental problems. And that's _if_ the infected has a high willpower. Who_ knows_ how Cream will handle it...

"Amy, what's wrong?' Silver asks. He obviously doesn't know of Cream's current mental state.

"It's Cream." Amy says. "She's not...feeling good."

Silver finally grasps the picture. "Oh, I see."

Sora shouts from the cockpit.

"Get ready, guys!"

The three Zombies prepare to land in a spot formerly occupied by an Egg Destroyer. Well, that shows what firepower that a Gummi Ship piloted by Zombies can do...

"Okay." Donald says. "Good luck, you guys. If you find any food, I call the eyes!'

"What is it with you and eyes?" Goofy asks. "Then again, I don't want to know."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic and Shadow got there long beforehand. Already halfway through the Fleet, Shadow is silently contemplating their next move. Sonic, however, is having fun. Of course, being the grim and gritty type, this is pissing Shadow off.

"Faker." Shadow says. "Do you mind being _quiet_ for a bit?"

"Shadow?" Sonic asks as he destroys anything that isn't taped down. "Could you stop being a party pooper? If you want to be quiet, fine. Not me!"

"Tch." Shadow scoffs as he defeats stray robots. The pair continue until they reach a Flagship. However, someone was waiting for them.

The two Zombie hedgies stop as they see who is before them. Shadow especially wasn't expecting this.

"O...Omega?!" He asks.

"AFFIRMATIVE, SHADOW." Omega says as he gets into a battle position. "I AM HERE TO PREVENT YOU FROM ENTERING THE FLAGSHIP. I CANNOT ALLOW THE CONSUMATION OF THE HUMANS."

"To think that you would malfunction..." Shadow says. "Attempting to impede me. Now that's just stupid..."

"Let's just infect him." Sonic says.

Shadow looks at him.

"Your'e an imbecile." Shadow says. "He's a collection of wires and Binary. It won't work."

"CEASE THE HUMAN EMOTION KNOWN AS IDIOCY AND TURN BACK." Omega says threateningly.

"Hmph." Shadow says as he gets into his tradmark pose.

* * *

Meanwhile, Silver and Amy exit the Gummi Ship and begin to head to the Flagship where the robots are. Cream was asked to stay due to her problems.

"So where are these robots that we have to destroy?" Silver asks.

That's when they see clones of the E-2000.

**(Y'know, those red and yellow robots from Sonic Heroes that could shield themselves while shooting Propulsor Blasts. Damn, they are annoying.)**

"Are these the ones?" He asks.

The robots fire laser beams. One of the beams fry one of his quills off.

"I guess they are." Silver says retiringly.

He picks up objects destroyed by the robots and throws the objects at them. Easy pickings.

He turns to look at Amy, who has been silent since they left the Gummi Ship.

"You okay?" He asks in an attempt to console her.

"Yeah." She replies. "I'm just thinking about Cream, and all of us. We used to beat up people who did bad things, and we've committed the most horrible sin of all. It makes us all hypocrites..."

Silver is just silent. She's right.

"Anyway." He says. "Let's go finish these things off."

"Yeah." She replies sullenly.

The two keep going, destroying robots in their path. They eventually reach their assigned position.

A Flagship opposite to Sonic and Shadow's.

Silver destroys the door as the two enter. The ship's interior is mansion-like.

"Surprise, surprise, surprise!" Someone says in a Giligan's Island fashion.

Silver uses his Psychokinesis to destroy every object in the room that isn't taped down.

Fang the Sniper is revealed aboard his trademark hovercraft.

"Look what we have here." He says. "Two stupid looking Zombies. Good thing it's hunting season."

"Really?" Silver says. "You look tasty. I think i'll hunt you down first."

"You suck at trash talking, don't you?" Fang asks. Silver just ignores him.

"Why are you stopping us, Fang?" Amy asks him. "Isn't there some helpless child that you need to humiliate, or something?"

"No. I only do that on Wednesdays." Fang replies. "Eggman's payed me a smorgasboard of Rings to destroy you things. I'm just cleanin' house."

Amy takes out her hammer. "Well, it looks like you missed a spot."

"Oh, c'mon." Fang replies. "I'm more handsome than Elvis."

Silver hovers above Amy. "You won't be after we tear your face off."

Silver takes objects from the room and propels them at the hovercraft.

However, Fang presses a button and a green barrier surrounds it.

Fang is shooting at them all of the while.

"Shit!" Silver curses.

Amy just rolls her eyes and attacks the barrier. It changes to a red tone.

"Uh oh." Fang says. He then loads weird looking bullets into his gun.

Silver attempts to destroy the gun.

He can't, because one bullet is fired.

It hits the white hedgehog square in the eye, distracting him and preventing him from attacking.

Silver ignores it. However, Amy shrieks when maggots start climbing out of the eye socket.

"OH SHIT!" Silver yells. "THEY ARE EATING ME!"

Silver uses Psychokinesis to remove the maggots.

Fang fires more Maggot Bullets. Silver catches them all and throws them aside.

That must've have been the last round of bullets that Fang had, because he immediately entered a nervous state, and his eyes went wide.

Remember how I said that Silver's full powers manifested Post-Infection? Well, I was right.

He became so angry that he began to use his Psychokinesis on the Hovercraft itself.

He put so much pressure on that thing that it destroyed the barrier.

It then began to collapse in on itself, similar to a crunched-up Pepsi can.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Fang yelled as his body was being flattened by the pressure and ever-crushing walls of the Hovercraft.

Eventually, his body exploded after a failed attempt to resist the pressure.

What was left of his body fell out of the Hovercraft and onto the floor.

Amy looked at Silver with a "What the fuck?!" look.

Silver himself was also silent.

"Whoa..."

That was all that the white hedgehog muttered.

* * *

We switch to Omega, Shadow and Sonic.

Omega's fight against the Zombie Hedgehogs...isn't going all that well.

Sonci and Shadow have ravaged more than half of his mettalic body with Homing Attacks and other attacks.

Omega's used his Self-Repair Mechanism twice, to no avail.

What's will he do _now?_

"Omega, stop this senseless fight." Shadow says. "For something powered by _logic_, you don't use it all that much, do you?"

"Error...Error..." Omega says.

Sonic uses a Homing Attack on an exposed piece of wire.

Omega then immediately shuts down, his mettalic corpse hitting the ground.

"Hmph.' Shadow scoffs, kicking the corpse off of the Runway.

Him and Sonic then proceed deeper into the Flagship.

"Where's the Doctor?" Shadow asks.

"He must've bailed." Sonic says.

"The others _better_ be having more luck than we are..." Shadow says angrily.

* * *

We the switch over to Tails and Kunckles, who were also piloting a ship.

"Are we there yet?" Knuckles asked.

"No." Tails replies in a monotone voice. "I'll tell you when we get there..."

"Are we there yet?' Knuckles asks again.

"NO!" Tails yells, irritated.

"Sorry." Knuckles said. "I'm just getting bored sitting here. And i'm hungry."

"Aren't we all?" Tails says knowingly.

The ship glides through the air for about 20 minutes. They eventually land at their designated point.

"Is this a rip-off of the Egg Fleet?' Knuckles asks.

"Looks like it." Tails says. "Eggman must be losing his creativity if he has to go so far as to do the same things again..."

Knuckles was already halfway across the runway. While Tails tried to catch up, he was_ still_ trying to re-attach his arm...

"Damn it!" Tails says as he picks up his arm for the 30th time as he catches up to Knuckles.

"Well, well, well." Says a raspy voice from afar.

The Zombie furries trun to see the Babylon Rogues.

"The Rogues?" Tails asks.

"That's right!" Storm says. "We are here to..to.what are we doin' again, Boss?"

"Destroying them, you idiot." Says Wave.

"Let's go!" says Jet.

The Rogues attempt to ram the furries with their gear. Kunckles just punches them out of the way.

"Gravity Control!" Jet shouts as he unleashes Gravity powers upon them.

While resisting the gravity Tails summons a mech from his arsenal and jumps aboard.

"Let's see you destroy this!" Tails says as he slashes at the Rogues with the mech's sword, knocking Storm off of the runway into the endless abyss below.

"Storm!" Wave shouts, only to be knocked off as well.

"No!" Jet shouts. Knuckles knocks Jet off of his Gear and Tails exits the Mech.

They then abruptly infect him. After Jet was turned, the three eventually meet up with the other Zombies.

After knocking down the door with Silver's Psychokinesis, the Zombies invade the Main Ship's hull. They evntually meet face-to-face with Eggman.

"Long time no see. Eh, Doc?' Sonic asks evilly.

Looks like things are heating up...


	4. Insanity Prelude

**

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Insanity Prelude**

"N-No..." Eggman says. "Metal! They have breached the hull!"

Metal Sonic enters the room. The Zombies are unimpressed. Jet the Hawk, who was a recent addition to the Sonic Zombies, speaks up.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Asks Hawk. Sonic looks at Jet.

"That's Metal Sonic." Sonic says. "A robotic duplicate matching me in everything. But, I've defeated it time and time again. So, the only one worthy of the title of 'Sonic's Rival' is Shadow."

"I'm simply ecstatic." Shadow says sarcastically.

"Cease this display of idiocy." Eggman says. "Metal. Kindly annihilate them."

"Very well." Metal replies.

The robotic hedgie immediately attacks the Zombies. Jet is the first one destroyed, due to his lack of fighting ability.

"JET!" Sonic yells as he and Metal fight head-to head. I mean, Hedgehog-to-Hedgehog.

"Faker!" Shadow yells to Sonic. "Distract Metal. We will all go after the Doctor. Don't worry. I will _make sure_ we save you a piece."

"Fine! Go!" Sonic says as Metal delivers a Right Hook to Sonic head.

"Oh, crap..." Eggman thinks to himself as he starts running.

* * *

We switch scenes to Sora and his friends still on the Gummi Ship for some reason. They were watching a recorded episode of Bleach. Cream was asleep in another room.

"Hey Sora?" Goofy asks.

Sora, who was in a slacker's position, turned to look at the dog.

"What is it?" Sora asks.

"That Cream kid doesn't look too good." Goofy says. "I think she's snapped, boy."

Sora is silent.

"Maybe your right." Sora replies.

"Aw, the kid's fine." Donald says. "The Infection doesn't mess with our heads... Does it?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Cream wakes up, still nervous, but calmed down. Her hunger has gone away somehow. She needs to stop the others before they wallow in anymore sin.

That's when she finds a weapon that Sora's team brought with them. Leon's Gunblade. She picks it up. That's it. It was so beautiful, she can't believe that she didn't think of this before.

Besides, her friends are beyond salvation now that they have accepted their cannibalistic ways.

They _must... be... destroyed_.

That's when she finally snaps, laughing uncontrollably.

Cream enters the room the former heroes of Kingdom Hearts were in. With swift ease, she eliminates Donald and Goofy with a single blow of the blade before Sora can react. Maybe she's this world's Leon? Some worlds do have their counterparts, but a sword-toting rabbit?

Definitely didn't see this one coming...

"What the hell?!" Sora exclaims as he draws his Keyblade. "What are you doing? And how are you wielding the Gunblade's latent powers?!"

"I have no idea!" Cream says. "But i'm going to destroy you all, and put an end to this mess since you all are too cowardly to do so yourselves!"

She attempts to attack him.

He parries her attack, them both entering a swordfight.

* * *

We switch to the Doctor, who has been forced to escape into a secret hatch on the Egg Fleet. He then puts on a scientist's suit and releases a stretcher from a freezer, similar to a Morgue. Laying in the Stretcher was Rouge.

Eggman ordered his robots to capture her shortly after the Zombies attacked the Fleet. She fought valiantly, but they overwhelmed her with sheer numbers. She was then put in stasis and frozen while Eggman tested her by injecting various developments of The Cure inside of her body. Nothing's been working so far... **(Does a certain movie come to mind, people?)**

"Testing the final development. Vial number 12WE3." Eggamn says to a recording camera that was turned on.

He injects it into Rouge's system. Almost instantly, she yells with supposed pain as she wakes up. However, she seems to be regaining flesh and tissue slowly, hence the pain.

She eventually returns to her old self, minus an eye. She breathes nervously, looking at Eggman with gratitude while given an eyepatch by said Doctor to hide her wound.

"Did you...? She starts.

"Yes, I did." He finishes for her. She just smiles, and resumes her nervous fit.

"What about the others?!" She yells.

"They are still...contaminated." Eggman says matter-of-factly.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God." Rouge says constantly. "The things we did..."

"None of that matters now." Eggman says. "Survival is most important."

"Your right..." Rouge says, tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh, Shadow..."

* * *

We switch to Sonic and Metal. Sonic is beat up pretty badly. Metal's body is also stressed with blows.

"Give up, Sonic." Metal says. "You've lost this time."

"Oh, really?" Sonic says. "I'm just gettin' started."

"You've lost your sense of self." Metal states. "All you care about is consumation now. That's why i'm going to win."

"Heh, heh." Sonic smiles evilly at Metal as he turns a Blackish Hue. Metal looks at Sonic in disbelief.

Sonic then looks at Metal confidently and says: "Dark Sonic's back, baby. And he's here to stay! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He then assaults Metal with a series of lightning-fast Homing Attacks before the metallic hedgehog can react. Metal is quickly destroyed.

"Now. Where's lunch? I'm starving." Dark says to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cream is simply assaulting Sora with her newfound powers.

Sora, despite his superior combat experience, cannot keep up with the agility that was bestowed upon this world's Cream by the Gunblade.

Sora starts to use Magic in desperation.

"Firaga!" he shouts.

Almost instantly, the Gunblade spouts flames of it's own. The flames clash, and then cancel out.

Cream is just laughing madly during the entire scene.

"You've gone insane, kid!" Sora says. "Cute rabbits like you shouldn't be playin' with swords!"

"If I don't, then you all will just eat the world up." The tortured rabbit says. "I never wanted this. You all shouldv'e just devoured me instead of forcing me to live like this!"

"Look." Sora says, stopping short and trying to talk to Cream in a civilized way. "This is what we are now. And until we find a cure, that's what we will be. Besides, we're at the top of the food chain. We are the ultimate immortal beings. Of course, we devour people to survive, but that's just a small price to pay."

"To think that Mister Shadow and Mister Sonic used to beat up people that talked like that." Cream says. "Now _they_ are the ones committing those crimes..."

The two continue their fight for up to five minutes. Howeverm, Cream eventually cuts Sora's head off, defeating him.

"You'll...always...be...a...zom..." Sora gasps, until Cream steps on and shatters his head.

She then notices that the Ship is over the Egg Fleet that the others were raiding. She then opens the Escape Hatch, and jumps out in hopes of landing on the Fleet.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Sonic Zombies are still searching for either the Doctor, or any pocket of surviving civilians that the Doctor may be hoarding.

None of them are having any luck.

"This is so annoying." Dark Sonic says. "I'm hungry!"

"Well, we can't eat until we _find_ something to eat, so be quiet and help me look." Shadow says.

"Must you always be such a grouch?" Dark asks.

"Must you always be happier than a Care Bear?" Shadow retorts.

Dark is silent. But, he is thinking of someway to get back at Shadow...

* * *

Cream enters the Fleet. She notices some Zombies running around, but they don't notice her. Good. This will be easy, then.

Silver is her first unlucky victim. As he picks up objects and looks under them to see if there are any people hiding within, Cream steps up behind him and attempts to slash his head off.

Silver had his Psychokinesis on at the time, so she was instead knocked to the wall. Silver turns to look at her.

"Cream? Is that you?" Silver asks. "And where did you get that cool-lookin' sword?"

She instantly attacks him. Her agility allows her to knock him to the wall.

"What the fu--?" Silver starts, until she slices the poor cannibal hedgie in two, that is.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. How did I not see that coming?" Silver says to himself, as he is abruptly destroyed by a swipe of the sword.

"One down, a few more to go." Cream says to herself.

Her Zombie-hunting spree continued. Tails, Knuckles, and even one zombie that resembled Nazo were all exterminated.

Only Sonic, Shadow, and Amy were left.

That's when she sees a passageway. She starts to run down it. That's when she hears voices and listens in...

* * *

Meanwhile, Eggman and Rouge were thinking about how to deal with the Zombies before they devour the world.

"You cured me, right Doctor?" Rouge asks. "Why not just cure them, too?"

"The cure takes time to activate." The Doctor replied. "Besides, I can't cure the rest of them. Their bodies are enhanced due to the Infection, as well as their own physical prowess. I couldn't cure them if I tried."

You mean, their immune?!" Rouge repklies in shock.

"Basically." Eggman says. "You don't have the enhancements that Sonic and Shadow do, that's why I was able to cure you. It might be possible to cure Amy Rose, but it would leave her scarred for life if she is forced to either watch her beloved Sonic continue his cannibalistic ways, or if she is forced to destroy him."

"Your'e right." Rouge says. "Then how do we get rid of them?"

"I can tell you." A voice says.

"Who are you?!" Eggman says. "Show yourself at once!"

Cream emerges from the dark part of the room.

"One of them got in!" Rouge says.

"No. I am...reformed, you could say." Cream replies. "I would like to help you all. If you'll allow me to help, that is."

Eggman smiles, realizing that Cream was telling the truth. Looking at Rouge, they realize that this mess really _can _end...


	5. Cream's Plot

**

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Cream's Plot**

"Help us?" Eggman asks. "How?"

Cream, Eggman, and the recently cured Rouge debate how to destroy the Sonic Zombies, who have littered Eggman's Fleet.

"Simple..." Cream asks. "Kill them with something more powerful than them...A bomb."

"That?!" Rouge asked. "I know that you mean well Cream, but this isn't the time for jokes!"

"Exactly." Eggman agrees. "If... say...Shadow and Sonic defeated the Biolizard with their bare hands, what makes you think that a bomb would even pierce their necrotic hides?"

"No ordinary bomb.' Cream replies. "A bomb of positive energy."

"Positive energy?" Eggman asks.

"Yes. I saw Sonic and Shadow bickering over food on my way here." She says. "Sonic has entered his Dark form and Shadow, by nature, is simply flowing with Chaotic energies. The positive energies will stress their systems until they are compressed into nothingness."

"It's crazy." Rouge says. "Shadow's Chaos energies flow from the Emeralds themselves. If we are fighting Shadow with that, then we are fighting the power of the Chaos Emeralds themselves..."

"Exactly." Cream says. "In our world, Knuckles has a mutualistic bond with the Master Emerald, him gaining power from it and vice-versa. Now that the guardian of the Master Emerald has been Zombified, we don't know for sure whether the powers of the Emeralds are even stable anymore. They may have been dangerously warped."

Eggman looks at her in awe, humbled by her superior intellect of the Chaos powers. Rouge is still skeptical.

"I don't believe that for a minute." Rouge says. "There never has been any evidence of a magical bond between that echidna and that giant rock."

"Of course that bond was kept secret." Cream says. "Everyone knows that back before the Echidna were wiped out, they possessed magical abilities. To prove this, just remember when Tikal showed up in our time to ask us for help in stopping Chaos. Shortly before the outbreak, I was engrossed in my studies when a man sat next to me in the library. He showed me the book that explains this 'bond.' I _was_ going to investigate this, but the outbreak occured before I could. This is no forgery. This is truth. Proof lies in the ancient rituals of the Echidna race. Knuckles himself doesn't know, though."

Cream takes a book from her pocket and gives it to Eggman. Him and Rouge skim it's pages, their mouths open in awe.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic and Shadow, who are the remaining Zombies after Cream hunted the rest of them down, finally get to the cockpit of the ship, only to find it barren.

"Damn this Human!" Shadow curses. "Slippery egg-shaped bastard."

"What's this?" Dark Sonic says as he and Shadow look at the blue paper.

"Ship blueprints." Shadow says.

"There's one place we haven't explored yet." Shadow says.

"A secret passage." Dark says.

"I knew that hard-boiled Eggman was hiding somewhere..." Shadow says. "C'mon."

The two Zombies head over to the secret passage, with the three plotting againist them none the wiser.

* * *

Meahwhile, Eggman is busy working on something, Cream is standing guard near the door, and Rouge is...asleep, apparently Eggman has just finished with his invention.

That's when Cream hears skating nearby.

"That's Shadow." Cream says, drawing her sword. "Rouge, Eggman, use the teleporter that Eggman has just finished tinkering with. Now!"

"What about you, child?!" Eggman says.

"It's too late for me." She says. "Finish the bomb, Doctor. And end this mess."

Eggman and Rouge are silent as they are sent through the teleporter just as the two Zombie hedghogs enter the room. Cream is seen sitting there in a pensive stance.

"Well, well." Cream says. "So you've come..."

"Cream?!" Shadow says. "Where's the Doctor?

"Did you save us any scraps?" Sonic asks.

"He is quite well and alive." She replies. "I just sent him and the now-cured Rouge to another location through this teleporter..."

She destroys the control box that powers the teleporter.

"...That I have just destroyed." She finishes.

Dark Sonic is silent as his dim brain grasps the situation.

Shadow immediately looks at Cream evilly, clearly pissed about the events that have transpired.

"You...SAVED THEM!?" He asks, screaming at her. Cream holds on to an emotionless expression.

"He has cured Rouge of the Infection." She says. "I was sure that you would be worried more about her than food. Well, that shows what kind of husband you would be to her..."

Shadow attempts to kill her, but her agility prevents this.

"What the hell?" Shadow says. "Why can't I hit you?"

He makes 10 more attempts, failing each time. Sonic is just looking at him with pity.

"Why keep trying?" Sonic asks.

"You idiot!" Shadow yells at him. "You don't get it! Rouge has been cured, Eggman has kidnapped her, and a 6 year old rabbit is trying to destroy us!"

"Just kill the rabbit, Shadow. How hard is that?" Sonic asks.

Shadow punches Sonic. The sheer force of the punch breaks Sonic's face into many pieces. Necrotised flesh is clearly viewable. Cream simply watches the travesty with an evil smile on her face.

"You batard!" Dark Sonic says as him and Shadow go at it.

Sonic punches madly, pissed off. Shadow plunges his hand deep into Sonic's body, and removes the now-dead heart. Sonic smiles until Shadow destroys it with a Chaos Spear.

"That's all you've got?" Sonic asks. He then assaults Shadow with a series of buzzsaw-like charges. The last charge, was not only dodged, but Shadow stabs Sonic's head with a Spear from behind. As the Spear releases itself from Sonic's neck, Shadow turns it on it's side and cut's Sonic head off. The lifeless body of Dark Sonic falls to the ground harmlessly.

"Now i'm the only one..." Shadow mutters to himself. Creams gets up from her seat and claps her hands slowly in a one-by-one melody, retaining the emotionless expression.

"You've managed to kill your best friend. Congrats. "She says to Shadow. " You've made yourslef my target, and have permanently scarred your mind."

"You..." Shadow says. "You orchestrated this entire mess, haven't you? You infected us all so that tyou could do away with all of us."

Cream gives him a serious look, and then chuckles.

"You are being paranoid. The Infection was not my doing." She responds. "The proof lies in the fact that I myself am infected."

"But you had us kill each other, just so you could pick up the remaining Zombies and do away with us." Shadow says.

"You finally, after a month, found out my plan." Cream says.

"I'm going to _destroy_ you!" Shadow yells as he lunges at her. She simply chuckles and draws the Gunblade.


	6. Redemption

****

Final Chapter

**Redemption**

"AAAAAH!" Shadow screams as he lunges at Cream.

She sidesteps out of the way.

"Fool." She states as she looks at him. "Your hunger will be your end."

"Oh, if only you weren't Infected..." Shadow says, clearly pissed.

"Finally." Cream says. "We can end this gruesome mess..."

"You have hunger, too." Shadow says as he keeps attempting to attack her, failing every time. "Why fight your own kind?"

"_My_ kind?" Cream says. "Hardly. You all are eating the people that you swore to protect."

Cream adds with a smile.

"What would Maria say to you now?"

Shadow emits a red aura as he enters his Chaotic state. His anger is peaked.

"Don't you ever..." He starts as he uses his Chaos Blast...

"...EVER BRING UP MARIA AGAIN!"

The blast is released. Cream just walks out of it's radius. The fleet around her is destroyed.

Her and Shadow stand on a portion of the Fleet that is circular in structure. Said structure is falling to the ground from 100,000 feet.

Shadow breathes heavily since the blast took away some of his powers.

"I feel so sorry for her." Cream says. "You promised her that you would protect the Human race. Instead, you have consumed them."

Shadow, still in his Chaos form, keeps on attacking.

His power is increased, so Cream deflects his attacks with her sword, since his agility now matches hers.

"So the dog has bark to it's bite." Cream says in her monotone voice. "Hilarious."

"Oh!" Shadow yells. "I'll obliterate you!"

"You must try first." Cream replies as she begins an attack of her own.

She slashes gracefully, like a dove in flight. Shadow dodges most of them. The last attack connects, though. And it connects good.

Shadow is then breathing heavily. He has lost an arm due to Cream's attacks. He's met his match.

"How...did a little girl like you...get her hands on... a weapon of _that _caliber?" Shadow asks.

"I looted it from the Gummi ship that the interdimentional travelers were on." She replies.

"Them!" Shadow yells. "They started this whole mess!"

"Yes." Cream replied. "But you all continued it. For you see, I defeated the travelers shortly before I entered the Egg Fleet."

"You...defeated them?" Shadow says.

"Yes." Cream says. "Pretty easy pickings, I must say."

"Whoa..." Shadow says.

"_Is this really Cream_?" Shadow thinks to himself. "_She's been acting weird ever since we attacked the Fleet. Has she gone insane? Or...is she being controlled?_"

"Now." She says. "All I have to do to end this cured mess is destroy you."

Shadow gets into a battle stance. He realizes that she's right, but he's not about to let himself get beaten up.

"You can try." He says.

They both look at each other solemnly. One of them was not coming out of this.

Shadow makes the first move. He sends out balls of Chaotic energy, just like in Sonic Battle.

She destroys them with movements of her sword. After this, she attacks Shadow directly.

They both attack each other, Matrix-style.

* * *

We switch gears for a minute to Eggman and Rouge, who have escaped to one of the various bases that Eggman has had built all over the world.

Rouge is sitting, watching a television showing news that depicts the governments of other nations talking of plans to rebuild Soleanna after the outbreak.

Eggman on the other hand, is working on the positive energy bomb that Cream suggested. And it's going well.

"There." He talks to himself. "Now, just attach the modulator here and..."

He yells proudly. "...It's done!"

Rouge gets up and looks at the contraption that the Doctor has made.

"Looks like one of those Tanning Salon machines." Rouge says. "Besides. Didn't Cream hunt them all down?"

"Can't you, for once, not be so pessimistic?" Eggman replies. "As long as it works, we're fine. Not only that, she may have missed one or two."

"I guess." She says. "So, where are we throwing this thing?"

"We shall deploy it in the central area of Soleanna. This will destroy the city, but it will destroy the Zombies, If there are any left."

"If you say so, Doctor..." Rouge adds.

* * *

Shadow and Cream have both exausted themselves.

"You're pretty good." Shadow says.

"Back at you." Says Cream.

Shadow then takes a calm stance and turns his back to Cream.

"You know..." Shadow starts. "I didn't want this."

"What?" Cream says, assuming a calm stance as well..

"I knew full well about Maria's promise. But, I was so stupid. I let my hunger cloud my mind. I lost my confidence. She must be spinning in her grave right now."

"So you _are_ capable of reason..." Creams says smugly.

"I'm sorry that this all happened, Cream." Shadow says. "Please. Finish me off."

"But..." Cream begins.

"The travelers started all of this, but I continued it by leading the Zombies to food." Shadow says. "Let me join Maria."

Cream lets a tear loose from her eye.

"I hunted the others down." Cream says.

"Huh?" Shadow asks.

"The other Zombies except for Amy have been destroyed." Cream says. "If I destroy you now, the others will not have a chance for redemption."

"We all knew that once we indulged in our hunger, we would be beyond salvation. Yet, we did. It's too late now." Shadow says.

"DO IT! NOW!" Shadow yells.

But she can't. She drops the Gunblade and walks away. The structure that the two Zombies were standing on falls to the ground. The impact trips them.

"What the hell was that!?" Shadow asks.

"Were we standing on this the whole time?" Cream asks.

The Doctor's airship enters the City Limits.

"Oh no!" Cream says.

"What?" Shadow says.

"I suggested to the Doctor that we use a Positive energy bomb to defeat you and Sonic if confrontation was unavoidable."

"You mean...?" Shadow starts.

"Yes." Cream says. "He must've gone through with it."

"But why is he over Soleanna?" Shadow asks.

"He must be planning to wipe you all out in one fell swoop." Cream says.

* * *

Now we switch to the Doctor. Him and Rouge are prepared to fire the bomb at any time.

Rouge is hesitant.

"Doctor." Rouge says.

Eggman turns to look at her.

"Yes?" He asks.

"If the Zombies have lost their hunger and are prepared to repent for their sins..." Rouge asks. "Would it be possible to dismantle the bomb without firing it?"

"Such wishful thinking." Eggman says. "These are eating machines. Zombies never starve or lose their hunger. Our hand has been forced. Even if they want to repent, they can't. Their minds have been weakened so that they won't even consider such a possibility. But, if it could happen, then...I _would _dismantle the bomb."

Rouge is simply silent. She knows that it won't happen. But, there's always that One Percent chance...

* * *

"So." Shadow asks. "What do we do?"

"First." Cream says. "We must find any remaining Zombies and explain to them their situation."

"And those that don't repent...?" Shadow asks.

"Will be left behind to be destroyed." Cream says.

"Right." Shadow says. "It's times like this that I wish the Faker was here. I destroyed him, though..."

"Now isn't the time for sentiment." Cream says. "I shall meet you at City Hall in an hour."

"Right." Shadow says.

The two then split up to look for Amy and any remaining Zombies.

Cream finds a Zombie Blaze the Cat, very nervous, yet unwilling to eat.

Meanwhile, Shadow finds Silver's head moaning under some rubble. Like Blaze, Silver is unwilling to bite, but is scared silly.

"Silver! Calm down!" Shadow says.

Silver is spouting random babble.

"Three plus One is four! Save 2 Dollars on bedsheets! Piece of Shit! What's the capital of North Dakota?!"

Shadow picks Silver's head and gives it a slap.

"Shadow?!" Silver says, apparently back to normal.

"Yeah. It's me." Shadow replies. "What the hell was that nonsense you were just spouting?"

"Sorry about that." Silver says. "I was trying to make myself laugh since I was lonely. I'm also claustrophobic, so I was trying to repress a memory."

"Yeah, sure." Shadow says. He then proceeds, with Silver in hand, to Cream's designated location.

The four Zombies meet at the City Hall.

Cream is the first to speak.

"They were the only ones?" Cream says.

"Looks like it." Shadow says. "Rose must've fled the city."

Blaze finally speaks. "Silver?!"

Shadow holds Silver's head near Blaze. She takes it. The two two Zombie Furries look at each other.

"Blaze?" Silver asks. "They got you too?!"

"It looks like we were both Infected." Blaze says.

"Hey, was there a pink hedgehog with you, by any chance?" Shadow asks.

"Yeah." Blaze says. "She was laughing for a full hour, ranting on and on about a blue hedgehog..."

"She's gone insane." Shadow says.

"Just like I did prior to fighting Shadow." Cream says. "She may have gone to another city in order to find food. We have to find her!"

* * *

We switch to the Doctor again. As he prepares to launch the bomb, Rouge enters the cockpit.

"Doctor." She says. "We have problems."

"What is it?" He asks.

"One of them got into the airship and is headed to the Cockpit!" She says.

Eggman finds a speaker, puts it on full blast, and talks into it.

"Attention, all Eggman Robots!" Eggman talks. "One of the remaining Zombies has infiltrated the Airship! Find and destroy it."

The robots scramble to find Amy. An explosion is instantly heard.

Another speaker comes on. This time, it's Amy's voice that's heard. However, there was some faulty wiring. Therefore, people outside of the ship can hear her too.

"Hello there, Doctor." She begins. "How are you? I'm doing good. But i'm very hungry. I _was _going to just infect you, but when I realized that you killed my Sonic, I made a new promise. TO EAT YOU ALIVE!"

She laughs maniacally. As cream hears this, she realizes what she must do.

* * *

"We have to help her." Cream says.

"You heard her." Silver says. "She doesn't want help, she wants to eat!"

"That's right." Blaze says. "She's beyond salvation now."

"Right." Shadow says. "Still, if she can be saved, then we will take adavntage of that."

"How do we get there?" Silver asks.

"Leave that to me." Shadow says. "All of you, touch the Chaos Emerald i'm holding."

"Um, hello...I have no hands." Silver says.

"Use your head. Literally." Shadow says.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

The four warp to the Airship's cockpit.

* * *

We switch to Rouge, who is in the Airship's Lounge, searching for Amy.

The four Zombies teleport in front of her.

She gasps.

"Shadow!" She says.

"Relax, Rouge. We aren't harmful any..." He starts. That's when she notices that she's been cured somehow.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Cream says, surprised.

"The Doctor cured me." Rouge says.

"He found a cure?" Cream asks. "He never told me of it."

"Now's not the time." Shadow says. "We heard everything. Any's infiltrated the ship, correct?"

"That's right." Rouge says. "Let's meet up with the Doctor.

After explaining the situation to Eggman, who was shocked, they devise a plan to trap Amy.

"Shadow." Eggman says. "Does your Chaos power have detection capabilities?"

"Duh." Shadow says. "You should know."

"Then you must use your radar powers to lock on to Amy's power." Eggman says.

He truns to Blaze.

"You, my feline friend, must use your pyrokinetic abilities to seal every exit on the Airship." Eggman explains. "This will prevent any attempts to flee."

"But, she used her hammer to puncture the Airship in order to enter." Rouge explains. "She could use the same manuver to get away."

"No." Eggman says. "She is focused on finding me. She would not consider it."

He turns to Rouge and Silver.

"You two must stay with me." Eggman says.

"But I want to help them!" Silver says.

"Silver." Shadow says. "You cannot move, and we need your telekinetic powers to keep this hunk of junk airbourne."

"Okay." Silver says, pouting.

"Oh! Doctor!" Silver asks.

"Yes?" He replies.

"What's the capital of North Dakota?" Silver says.

Eggman sighs heavily.

* * *

Shadow and Blaze acheive their respective missions and wait for Amy in the Lounge. She takes the bait, and shows up.

"Hey guys." She says. "You all hungry?"

"No." Shadow says. "We are...cured...in a sense."

"What?" Amy says. "Oh no. Don't tell me that you all have reformed. Oh well, mor for me."

Shadow stands in front of the door she was trying to enter.

"No." He says. "No more eating. Not now. Not ever."

She draws her hammer.

"Move, hedgehog." She orders him. "The only one who could order me around was Sonic. And he's been killed by that bloated buffon in there."

"No. He wasn't." Shadow says. "It was me."

Amy laughs a little.

"Very funny." She says. "Now move."

"I'm serious." He says.

"Stop joking around, Shadow." She yells.

"Have I ever been one for humor?" He asks.

She realizes. He's telling the truth.

"So, you..." She starts.

"Yes." He replies.

She immediately smashes him with her hammer, sending him flying into the nearby wall.

Her eyes turn blood red.

"Well then." She says. "I'll kill you. Again."

Her and Shadow are about to enter combat. Cream then enters from the Cockpit Room.

"Amy..." She starts.

"Cream!" She smiles. "Help me destroy this murderer." Amy pleads.

"Please stop." She says. "Stop this nonsense."

"Nonsense?!" Amy screams. "HE KILLED MY SONIC!" She says.

"They were both consumed by the Hunger." Cream replies. "Neither of them were in their right mind at the time."

Amy sobs.

"I thought for sure that you would understand." Amy says through sobs. She then picks up her hammer.

"Fine." She says. "I'll destroy Shadow. And then, i'll destroy you, too.

Cream sheds tears as she draws the Gunblade.

Shadow realizes that this is Cream's battle, and steps aside, ushering Blaze and himself into the Cockpit Room.

Amy immediatley rushes at Cream, pure blind rage driving her on.

Cream blocks her attacks, fighting defensively. She doesn't want to hurt Amy if she doesn't need to.

"WHY ARE YOU HOLDING BACK?!" Amy asks. "FIGHT ME!"

"No." Cream says. "You are my friend. I refuse to harm you."

"Why are you sticking up for Shadow, my Sonic's murderer?!"Amy says.

"Like I said. They were consumed by the Hunger at the time." Cream explains. "It was completely by accident."

"I can't accept that." Amy says. "I WON'T ACCEPT THAT EXCUSE!"

Cream realizes. Amy knows already that Shadow never meant to harm Sonic. But, she wasn't joking when she says that she can't live without him. She was being literal.

Cream takes an aggressive stance.

"Finally getting serious, huh?" Amy says.

Cream realizes that this is the price she must pay for her sins. Retribution.

Amy and Cream look at each other meaningfully for a moment. They both know what must happen in order to truly end this mess.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Amy rushes at Cream with full force.

Cream is silent, she rushes with her full force as well.

Cream quickly slashes Amy in half. As Amy's systems shut down for the final time. she mutters the words "Thank You" to Cream. Her eyes shut as she passes on with a smile of serenity on her face. Her body then gives in to the pressre and her body's two halves fall lifelessly to the floor.

Cream cries. Shadow, Rouge, Blaze, Silver, and even the doctor enter the room to comfort her.

* * *

We then fast forward four months. Soleanna's been rebuilt and is more beautiful than the original. The remaining Zombies have been cured, and everyone has completely forgotten the Outbreak.

Doctor Eggman has become the town's most renowned Scientist along with Silver the hedgehog, who, with robotic implants, has become the Doctor's assistant.

Blaze the cat is seen teaching 5th graders at the town's schoolhouse. A picture of Silver is seen sitting on her desk, next to a necklace with a flame pendant attached.

Rouge the Bat has resumed her treasure hunting jobs. Shadow has decided to stay with her.

Cream is seen at the graveyard built to house the furries who were infected and destroyed.

Cream is seen putting flowers on Amy and Sonic's graves. She also places miniature wedding bells in between the two graves.

She then leaves the site, relieved that everything has ended, and that Humanity can look towards a bright future.

THE END


End file.
